Makings Of A Most Impossible Situation
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Danny and Sam are finding out that by themselves there is more to their relationship then they ever thought possible. Add a little surprise and they find out that that relationship might just work..."I was just getting done handing out the class assignment for the next thirty days." He walked over with the pale skinned doll. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, it's a girl."
1. Chapter 1

Danny was taken aback at what he was seeing. Sam was standing in the middle of the hall with a look on her face that couldn't be anything but alarm as several roses fell to the ground before, her locker open with pictures of Danny, Sam and Tucker on the door. Tucker had left Amity Park over a year ago, his father having gotten this job out of the area so that left the two adolescents to themselves. It had been fine, but now as he was watching the Goth bend down to pick up the roses, the flowers a deep blue hue, Danny wasn't so sure that he would be the only one with her. Over the last year he had begun to look at Sam in a new way, her changes over the years so subtle that he had just now noticed that she was being noticed by several of the males that went to their school. She looked around and when she saw him she looked utterly lost. This was new for him to see on her face as he shook his own head in puzzlement. She looked down at the pile at her feet as the bell rang signaling that it was time for their first period to start. Sam had just turned eighteen and this would be their last month in school so she was a little confused as to who would shower her with flowers. She had hoped it was the Halfa that was looking at her with such confusion since she had loved him for what felt like forever. She had blown it off as a crush when her feelings had become stronger, but in the last year or two she had realized that it was more than that.

"Ugh," she groaned as bent down to pick up what had to be two dozen roses. Danny came to her aid and with his assistance she managed to get them in her locker and said locker closed. They were not concerned about him being seen since after the last episode with Freak Show his secret had been revealed. He would have changed that, but upon seeing how supportive his parents had been he had decided that he was glad to be liberated of the strain of hiding his powers. "I just can't think of who would do that and how," the Goth muttered. Danny wondered too. It had taken him being in his Phantom form for them to get them back in there so was it another ghost boy crushing on Sam? He shuddered. He hated to think those words, but it was such a blow to him. He didn't know how to tell her and without him knowing she felt the same way. She was not out to hook up with another guy when the one she wanted was right next to her! "We need to hurry." Nodding they rushed down the hall and managed to enter the classroom right in the middle of Lancer holding up a baby, well, a baby doll.

"Glad that you could join us," the balding teacher said as he smiled evilly at them. "I was just getting done handing out the class assignment for the next thirty days." He walked over with the pale skinned doll. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, it's a girl."

* * *

Hope you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank sperry426 for adding this story to their favorites. sperry426, you will notice as most o my readers that I update pretty quickly. I hope that you enjoy my works. sammansonrepilica, thanks for your review. ShadowDragon357, thanks. I am glad that you like me updating. I try to update as often as I can and with my computer up and running I am hoping to continue with little to no delay. I didn't have lockers at my high school. We carried our books around, but good idea. Hellbreaker, I don't know what will happen with the story. You know my stories they never go where I want them too, but that's fine right? They are always enjoyable to write and as far as I can tell a good read. Thanks for reviewing. I enjoy all the reviews.

* * *

"So..." Danny faded off as they sat across from each other at lunch, in Sam's arms the doll. It's black hair gleamed in the florescent lights of the cafeteria. Sam looked down at it, the eyes closed. "At least it hasn't woken up yet." Sam glared at him. This was not going to be a fun project.

"This is not going to be fun," she said as she looked back down at the doll. "I overheard some of the other kids talking, the ones who had to repeat just because they failed this particular test. This is the last month and I want out of here. I am so tired of this school, Danny." He nodded.

"I am not say its going to be easy, Sam." Sam was a wonder. She made perfect scores and he had hardly ever seen her study. She was the reason that he was going to graduate with grades like B's and C's. He couldn't understand why she was pissed at him,but at her next words he could see why she was so upset.

"Danny, you protect the city and the world from ghosts that want to do us harm and on more than one occasion I end up in the hands of one of said ghosts. This is going to be tricky with all that going on. We need a plan." He nodded to that. He hadn't thought about the whole "Danny Phantom fighting" aspect to his life.

"We haven't seen too many ghosts in the last year so hopefully we don't run into that problem this month," the halfa said, his hand falling behind his head awkwardly. The Goth across from him sighed. Just like Danny to hope for the best, but truth be told that was one of his charms. He always saw the good in a situation. Unknown to the pair a set of baby blues were watching them from the shadows, the eyes glaring at the pair.

* * *

"So they think that they can escape me," a voice muttered in the darkness as it watched the couple. "We'll see about that." With a gust of cool air the voice was gone.

* * *

Later that day found the teens heading him, Sam still holding their "child".

"Lancer's rules for the grade were to name the child, to dress the child in different clothing, to take "family" photos and to act like the baby is real. Shouldn't be too hard." She turned to Danny. "My parents are out for the month starting tomorrow. Do you want to hang over there while they are gone? It would make the whole experience a little more realistic." Danny looked shocked at the question as a blush appeared on both teens' cheeks. "Or not."

"I would enjoy it. We could play house," he said with a smile as she turned toward their "child" with a smile of her own. "I need to grab some things and I will meet you at your house." With that he was gone leaving Sam with the child. She smiled as she headed home.

"So, I think that I will name you Danielle Isabelle Fenton," she told the doll with a wide smile. The plus to this day was that the doll in her arms hadn't given them much trouble, well, she hadn't had too much trouble, but unbeknownst to Danny was that Sam wanted a big family when she married. For that reason she had been reading up on children since she had hit ten years of age while at the age of twelve she had taken a babysitting class. She was prepared. The dolls in her arms chose that moment to let out a whimper causing the teen mom holding her to immediately check her diaper while continuing her walk down the street. Within minutes she felt it. It was like someone was watching her, but taking some recent self defense classes she knew what to do as she went on high alert. Pretending not to know that there was possibly someone there she continued tending to her baby while moving a little quicker, but not too quick so her stalker would notice. Just as she hit the steps of her home, key in hand and Danielle in her arms now wailing, a hand fell on her shoulder and Sam turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

ShadowDragon357, oh no I was not so lucky. We did have to lug a bunch of books around, but what pissed me off what I had my DBZ collector cards with me one day to show a friend of mine and someone stole them. If I had had a locker then I am sure that it wouldn't have been as likely to happen. It had to be at least 200 dollars worth of cards. As for Sam. I could see her adopting as well. She would want to help other children. I am glad that I inspired you to write a story. Hellbreaker did that for me. sammansonrepilica, thanks for the review and here is that update. Hellbreaker, I think that you will find this story has a twist that I thought up when I remembered a book that I read a long time ago. I can't for the life of me think of the book, but I remembered how it threw me for such a loop. La Reyna Phantasma, enjoy this update. This story will start out a little slow, but it will also have some great fights. I hope.

* * *

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny queried as he looked at the scowling female holding Dani in her arms with a bottle in the doll's mouth. It was kind of endearing to watch as the halfa knew that Sam didn't even like to watch her own relatives' offspring, but it could be that was because they weren't her own children or maybe because her relatives' children were all brats. She shot a glare at him.

"Sure am," was her curt response. "Just because you scared the shit out of me just a few minutes ago was nothing." She turned back toward the doll as it stopped suckling on the toy bottle that Lancer had provided. He had given them all a baby bag with all sorts of things, but they would have to buy more diapers since that was part of the task. Danny frowned. He hadn't meant to scare her when he had caught back up with her quicker than he had planned, but he hadn't realized that she was paranoid about being followed.

"I said I was sorry," he muttered. Her face softened. He had said he was sorry, she was just a little freaked out. Maybe it had to do with the nightmares that had started days ago, ones she had failed to tell him about as she had blown them off or maybe she was just being a little too paranoid.

"Sorry," she said, her gaze still on the now sleeping doll. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"What's wrong, Sam? Is it this assignment or is something else bothering you?" She didn't look at him as she told him that it was nothing. How he knew her so well. Smiling at him now she reiterated that it was nothing as she stood and headed for her room.

"We need to find a doll bed," she said to change the subject. "Knowing Lancer this thing probably can move around. I would hate to get a bad grade because she rolled onto the ground or something." Danny nodded. He could feel that the Goth was hiding something, but judging by her stance he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it at that moment in time. He would let it go for now because he knew that eventually she would tell him, but only when she felt like it.

"My sister probably still has hers from when she was a child. I will head over to my house later and retrieve it," he said as he followed her into her room, the large room colored black with a navy blue trim that covered the top half of the room. In the middle of the room what her queen sized bed with black and purple colored sheets and comforter. She had sparsely decorated it save for a black dresser in the corner and a desk next to the window that was covered with a deep purple curtain that was split down the middle allowing some light into the dim room. She had no stuffed animals like most girls, but had a collection of anime character paraphernalia as well as little statues she had made in art class over the last two years. On the wall were pictures that she had drawn or painted. She was a great artist, though she would never admit it. He had only been in her room one other time and since then she had banned anyone from entering. It had been a while. "You changed your room?" he inquired.

"Yeah. While I was gone last summer she colored my room pink with little butterflies and other," she said with a shudder, "girlie things." Danny smiled. That was Sam. She hated pink and frills. She had been chased through town last year, her mother wanting her to wear a very frilly and girly dress that looked like it belonged in the days of the Scarlet Letter. "I repainted it while she was gone and I have kept her out of my room since then." Laying the doll on the bed she turned to him. "There is a guest bedroom next to mine that you can use and don't worry it isn't pink either." Leaving the doll cushioned between two pillows she led him to the room next to hers, his backpack still on his shoulder, but now it was filled with some clothing as well as his school supplies and homework. When they entered he was shocked. The room was a big as Sam's and was painted in dark blue with white and black intermingling. There was a queen sized bed in this one as well, but it was covered by a pure white comforter. "The sheets are black," she said as she moved the comforter back to reveal said color. "We…um, have to share a bathroom. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head. It was now awkward again. He had felt that way earlier when she had offered the house for the month, but that had been a good awkward and so was this. It was actually like they were a married couple save for the whole marital relations thing. He blushed now, his cheeks burning. She was also blushing, but she turned toward him. "I hope the room is to your liking."

"I like it Sam. Thanks." The air was thick with tension and suddenly it was broken by a scream. "The baby," Danny said as both teens headed to her room to tend to the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

La Reyna Phantasma, glad that you liked it. Here is that update. ShadowDragon357, sucks about your calcutator. My cards were in a small black purse/backpack that I carried and it was also with me. It was stolen at lunch while I ate. As for the Anime I figured I would make her like anime, but I haven't gotten that far yet in the descriptions of her room. Danny will find out a bit about his friend that he didn't know. sammansonrepilica, thanks.

* * *

They spent a good part of the next day trading off with the baby and Dani was a great kid too. She slept at the right times and required very little like most of the other dolls. As the pair walked through the halls they found Paulina holding her blond haired child away from her, the doll screaming as screamed for her partner.

"DASH!" she wailed as the halfa and Goth walked by. Sam giggled as she held their doll close to her body.

"That sucks that they put them together," Danny said as he looked at the Hispanic girl. Sure, he had had feeling for the cheerleader, but he still felt a little bad for her. Sam shook her head. She knew he liked the Queen of Casper High, but she still didn't like the bitch. She felt that Paulina had deserved whatever Karma threw at her. If she survived then great, but then if she didn't that was fine too.

"Whatever," the Goth said as she quickened her pace to the cafeteria. Danny turned to see his partner rushing toward the entrance to the cafeteria and moved quicker to catch up her as the wails from Paulina's doll followed him as the girl began to wail with it. It was only day two and most of the new parents were obviously having issues. They walked past several of the seniors to find more then a few of them struggling to understand the diaper and the feedings. Hell, most of them didn't understand what the doll wanted at all.

"Sam, so how do you know so much about babies? I have never seen you as real keen on taking care other your own relatives." Sam smiled as she went to wait in line, a blush joining her smile.

"I have been taking classes and reading up since forever," was her response as she moved forward. "I do plan on having kids when I get married or..." she faded off as her blush deepened. "Never mind." At that precise moment all hell broke loose as a scream was heard. Danny turned as Star ran in, her eyes wide as she fell to the ground.

"I am the BOX GHOST!" a familiar voice proclaimed as said ghost entered the large room making several people scream and others to run. Danny smacked his face in annoyance. What was with this ghost and his continued appearance. Sam smiled as she watched him transform before going after the ghost. Appearing before the blue heavy set male. "FEAR ME!" said male hollered, his voice echoing in the room as most of the people in the room watched what was the start of the weirdest battle with the Box Ghost ever. The ghost that normally was just a minor annoyance pulled a different tactic, his eyes glowing red as he turned his attention to Sam who was tending to the doll that whimpered. With a smile that was so evil that it didn't look like it belonged on the ghost's face. His face twisted as he aimed at the person to his left, completely opposite to Danny, but as the halfa turned to deflect it the Box Ghost turned and fired another one, this one aimed for Sam. With a gasp the halfa turned to see the blast come at Sam. The dark haired girl turned just in time to see it and with quick thinking jumped up, the beam striking the ground below her, but the blast still had some aftershocks as it sent Sam flying. Danny went to aid her when he was hit from behind and knocked into a wall. A scream was heard, but when Danny looked up Sam was cradled in Dash's arms, the jock setting her down as he turned to Danny and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Danny look out!" Sam screamed. Danny turned in time to dodge an attack as the ghost resumed his fighting. Danny was still rather shocked at he assistance of Dash, but he shrugged it off. The jock wasn't all bad, just sometimes. Most of his school had changed their mind about him after his reveal. Danny rushed back into the fray as Sam ushered most of the students out of the lunch room. Within minutes the battle was over and everyone was moving back to their tables, most of them having been blasted while others just turned over. Sam joined a now human Danny as he helped some of the males in the school turn the tables back into place, while the broken ones were thrown in a corner to be disposed of later.


	5. Chapter 5

ShadowDragon357, was it overshadowing or something more sinister? As for the baby, it seemed that the Box Ghost was after something living. Hellbreaker, thanks for the review and yes they will have some fun with this one. I plan on going almost day by day with this story as we progress. I may not update as frequently depending on how long I take on the chapters as we get further. Thanks Safree for adding this story to your alerts and for following it. Thanks to all who read and to all who review. I enjoy both.

* * *

Later that day found the pair heading back to Sam's house with Dani held by her _father_.

"It was kind of different this time," Sam said as she unlocked the door and entered with Danny close behind. "It was like the Box Ghost had gotten more _evil_ or something like that." The halfa nodded.

"He seemed to be more intelligent," he said as he headed to his room, the baby doll whimpering slightly as she opened her bright blue eyes up at the male holding her. "This assignment isn't so bad." Sam chuckled.

"Danny, it has only been one day. Just wait. Real babies are far worse." Taking the doll from him she walked to her room where the crib was stationed. They had agreed that every week they would switch off on who had the crib. Settling the doll into the crib the pair walked out, Sam a little slower as she glanced down at the now softly snoring baby. She smiled, her eyes becoming softer as she looked down at her and Danny's fake kid. It was weird, but even for one day like this she felt it was right. Sighing she headed out of her room, closing the door til it was just a crack so they could hear her if she started crying. Danny was down in the kitchen now, his stomach growling from the lack of lunch though Sam had given him a granola bar as they had left the lunchroom. Pulling out some sandwich fixing he began to make a sandwich as he inquired if she wanted anything. She smiled and nodded. "I'll just have a salad and I can grab that, but thanks for the though." He smiled as the pair blushed again. This was just too nice and neither would admit it for fear of the other immediately becoming upset or the possibility of them ruining a great friendship. Sam grabbed some lettuce from the fridge along with other ingredients. Within minutes the two had their snack ready so they headed into her large living room. Sitting on the couch together Sam resumed their conversation. "I don't know what happened, but I am worried. If someone as weak as the Box Ghost were to become powerful without the aid of something like Pandora's Box then we might have some problems ahead."

"It was probably just a bad day for him," Danny suggested hopeful. "The only other time was when I saw him in the future and he was rather bulky with muscle... and he was rather pissed at me." Uh oh. This wasn't good. Was there any possibility that there was overshadowing was involved in this incident? If that was the case there was only a few people who had true agendas against Danny and he could list them on one hand. "Unless one of our favorite ghosts has a plan to get to me, but they aren't that smart." Sam looked questionble. "What?"

"Danny, they seemed that way, but who is to say that they can't get together like the three females that now hate me? Using their powers together proved a problem so why can't the mass of ghosts that hate you do the same thing?"

"Mass? I don't know about a mass. There might be a few with some issues with me, but most of them have decided that I am not so bad." The Goth shook her head. "Now what?" he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I- Never mind. Maybe we are just over-thinking this."

"Maybe," he agreed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them was the shadow in the room that watched them, its eyes observing them interact.

"How close you are," the shadow whispered before it disappeared, the wind whipping around it adding a chill to the room.

* * *

Sam looked up, her arms breaking out in goosebumps as she looked at Danny in question.

"Did you feel that?" He shook his head as he questioned what she had felt. "It was a chill like when you are in your ghost form." Danny frowned, but it hit him that he hadn't felt his ghost breath, the indicator of a ghost near-by.

"There was no breath though," he said as Sam looked around her. "Sam?" She shook her head as she continued to eat her salad, her mind still on the fact that that had been the second time she had felt like she was being watched, but then again that first time Danny had appeared so maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Never mind," she said after swallowing a bit of her food. "Just being odd." Danny watched as she ate, his eyes taking in her posture. She was acting weird for some reason.

"Is there something bothering you?" She said nothing as she continued to chew before swallowing and muttering for him to drop the subject she was just stressed with the tests coming up. Danny would have said more, but by the look in her eyes and the fact that her tone had changed told him that either dropped it or he would be in some serious trouble. "Forget I even asked."


	6. Chapter 6

Hellbreaker, I am sorry that I failed to make that clear. I am referring to the episode that Sam dressed like Danny to fool Spectra, Ember, and Kitty. I felt that I would make them hate Sam since she managed to set off what ultimately destroyed their little plan. I know that is not entirely true, but I felt that I could use that. I would have named Paulina as a fourth, but the reference was to make it clear to Danny that although the ghosts were not powerful by themselves most were smart enough to group up and take care of him if they wanted. sammansonrepilica, thanks for the review. PhantomD, welcome to my story. Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you like the story as well. I loved your story and yours was one of the first few I read besides Hellbreaker's. His is awesome and were part of what inspired me to try a little real life stories with Sam and Danny. Thank you for adding this story to your alerts. Hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

_Danny walked through the what he hoped was a hallway since he couldn't see the walls. He could see the floor though with every step forward he could feel it shake like it was falling apart. He wanted to run, but he was afraid that like a rickety bridge it would collapse quicker. As he took more steps he swore he could hear a voice. Stopping was not an option, but he wanted to know what that sound was. It was a voice, but he couldn't hear what it was saying. As he drew closer he could hear it. It was singing._

_"Never good-bye I will see you again I know you're in heaven waiting my friend," a voice sang softly. "He screams his regrets and his dismay, his tears stain my heart with all of his pain..." He walked upon a dark haired girl singing softly to herself as she sat in the middle of the darkness, a soft light on her. She wore a black dress that was so big that it covered a large portion of the ground around her. Her back was to him and although her back was exposed it was also covered by the ebony locks that flowed down around her. "Never good bye I will see you again. I know you're in heaven waiting my friend..." As he hits the edge of something, he is not sure what it is, but it makes a sound and prevents him from going any closer to the girl singing. She stops and sits still for a moment as if waiting for something. When she hears nothing she turns to the left and calls out, "Leave me alone. I am tired of you coming in a ruining my life!" Danny is shocked. He doesn't even know this girl, but just as he turns to leave he hears footsteps as the girl continues to stare to the left of the darkness. He turns to see who is coming and is shocked when a white haired male appears, and even though the halfa can't see the male's face he can tell by the posture of the female that she seems afraid of him. What was going on? She looked up as he stood over her. "You don't belong here," she said calmly. He chuckled, his voice dark._

_"Oh, but I will be here and when he is gone you will belong to me and only to me because he can't love you like I do," the male said, his voice husky with emotion. She turned from him as he got down on one knee. "Face it. I am the other part of your soul, your missing half."_

_"No, you just wish you were," the female said as she refused to look at the male next to her. "I will never choose someone else no matter what!" He chuckled again, this time she looked at him. "You think that just because he doesn't see me as he does other women that I would just walk away. I need him."_

_"Give up," the male said. "Your soul will break every day that you are near him and he fails to see you as the beautiful woman you are." Where was he? Then the girl stood up and headed for the right side of what he had assumed was a box, but she disappeared into the gloom as the male followed her._

Danny sat up in the bed, his ears picking up a sound from the room next to him as the clock next to him read **3:00 am** in bold red numbers as he got up, his blue eyes looking down to make sure that he didn't trip on anything as he headed for his open door, the light on in the room next to his. What was Sam- Oh, the baby. She had told him that babies were not easy, but he didn't think that they woke up this early. Standing next to the door he could hear her moving around as the sound of the baby's soft cries echoed into the hall. It was soft and then it was gone as the sound of suckling started. As he headed back to his room he could hear Sam talking.

"Some day I will have a real baby," she whispered to the baby, her voice so soft that he wasn't sure if he had heard her at all, but with his ghost senses his other senses had heightened. "It doesn't matter if I get married. It's in my future. I can just imagine my children now. They would be twins, one of each." Danny was shocked at what he was hearing. What was Sam talking about? "They would have the brightest eyes that anyone had ever seen because they would be so special." That made the halfa smile. Of course her babies would be special as they would be hers, but for some reason the thought of her having babies made him wonder who the lucky male would be and that thought made him grow restless. It made other feelings that he couldn't place well up in him also. Soon he heard the sounds of the baby feeding stop as a cooing sound was heard, the sound that happened when the baby was through. As he walked back to his bed he heard Sam move around as she was obviously putting the baby to bed...

* * *

Sam sighed as she walked around for a few moments later waiting for Dani to fall asleep. She had been quite glad for the interruption since the dream had happened again. She shuddered as she lay the doll in the small toy crib next to her bed. She rubbed at the goosebumps that had appeared on her arms at the thought of the disturbing dream that had haunted her lately. She felt that something was different this time. It was like there was someone else there besides her and the male trying to court her. The presence was not malicious, not from what she could feel, but she still was irked by the appearance of another entity in her dreams and she was sure it was since like the other male in her dream the area grew colder when he entered. Sighing she crawled back into bed, her last though before passing out was a hope that the dream wouldn't haunt her again.

* * *

Danny woke before Sam the next morning so sneaking into her room he grabbed Dani and grabbing some clothes laid the baby out on his bed while he began changing into his school clothing. Just minutes after that the baby woke up and quickly taking her into the main room he fed and changed her. He had a little trouble changing her diaper, but after at least five minutes of fighting with it he managed to get the blasted thing on just as Sam walked into the room.

"Danny, have you seen the baby?" She stopped as she saw the baby in question dressed for the day with Danny holding her. He smiled at her as she stood there in shock. "When?" she inquired as she sat down, her boots next to the chair. When he told her she just shook her head in amazement. "I have never known you to get up early for anything. You are as bad as Usagi when it comes to sleeping in." Danny laughed at the Sailor Moon reference. Pulling on her boots Sam got up and taking her bag and the doll's baby bag the pair headed for school. It was day two of the assignment and only having run into the Box Ghost was a great start, but Sam was wondering how lucky they would continue to be. She got her answer when they were at their lockers and this big black bear walked up to them with a large bouquet of black roses. Sam was shocked when the animal stopped before them. "Um... can we help you?"

"Samantha Manson?" the bear said in what sounded like an female's voice. She nodded as the bear held out the flowers toward her. She looked at Danny questionably as he shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. She looked at the bear and took the flowers from it's paws.

"Oh, Goth girl of night time!" the bear said loudly causing all to stop and stare while Sam's face broke out in a bright blush of embarrassment "You have taken this heart of mine and broken it with that man whose name I dare not say. He fails to hold a flame like the one that I hold for you. Why not tell him that you are through?"

"Oh my god," Sam muttered as she paled visibly so that Danny reached over to steady her as she proceeded to waver, her body shaking. "Please god no." What the hell? Danny didn't know what was happening, but for some reason the words that he was hearing were very familiar. Where had he heard those words?

"He pays you no compliments and doesn't treat you right. I will be your white knight." With that the bear left them as Sam dropped the flowers and with an apology ran from Danny, her boots crushing the flowers as everyone laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest, thank you for your review. It might be Dan or it might be someone completely different. I hope that you continue reading to find out and that you enjoy the outcome. ShadowDragon357, yeah, I think those telegram things are down right embarrassing but in the middle of school with everyone in the halls! No! As for the baby thing she didn't tell him. She was just talking to the baby. He wasn't supposed to know all that. I am basing her love for children of the flour baby episode since she seemed to deny that the baby was real, but you could see that she was falling more for the baby then Tucker was. Maury is an awesome show, those girls are just too damn stupid! Hellbreaker, I heard from ShadowDragon357 that same thing. I felt that she would like Anime, but when they told me that I just had to add it. LOL. I hope that you liked all those moments from the dream to the humiliation. sammansonrepilica, I hope I cleared up the confusion about the bear. Thanks for all the reviews. I want everyone know that I am about to release anther story soon, but I wanted to think up a really good title. I really try hard on those because for me a lot of times that is what draws my attention, not the summary.

* * *

Danny looked around school even as the bell rang signalling the start of classes, but could not find the Goth. As he was about to give up a small girl, her grey hair like that of finely smoothed stone walked up to him, her black eyes looking around before she informed him that the girl he was looking for was upstairs in the library hiding.

"Thanks," he said before walking off, Dani in his arms sleeping as he walked the stairs that would take him to the library. Why hadn't he thought of that? As he opened the door to the large room another though filled his mind. What was that girl doing out in the hallway? He walked into the room, but forgot about the other girl as he looked for Sam. "Sam!" he hissed out as his eyes darted around for the Goth. "Sam come on!" As he headed toward the back viewing room he noticed someone in the far corner. "Sam?" he questioned as he drew closer to her. She looked up at him and with a small smile she allowed him to sit next to her. "What is going on? I have never seen you act like that no matter what."

"I don't know," she lied as she reached for Dani. Danny watched as she took the small doll and held it close as the baby continued to doze. "As that bear said those words I felt weird..." she faded off as she turned to him. "Don't worry I'm fine." Standing up she headed for the door. "Forget that you ever saw that," she said, her voice pleading. The halfa nodding.

"Forgetting," he said with a forced smile as the pair headed for class. As they headed down the hall Sam inquired as to how he had know she was in the library and when he told her she also looked perplexed.

"What was she doing out in the hall?" Danny told her how he had been thinking the same thing. Shrugging Sam headed for her first class as she waved Danny off. As Danny walked off he had to walk by their locker where the roses had been just earlier all that was left was a single black petal. Reaching down he grasped it, the feel of it soft as he looked down at it. Continuing on his way he wondered where this guy had gotten the black flowers as Danny himself had never seen them.

* * *

Later that day at lunch Danny sat waiting for Sam to emerge from her class when his ghost sense went off, the room around him darkening as several low range ghosts flew into the cafeteria causing mass hysteria. Danny changed into his Phantom form as one of them spotted him before pointing him out to the other ghosts just flying randomly. The one that had pointed him out looked like one of the ectopuses that had attacked him right after the incident with his family's Ghost Portal. The other ghosts were not ones that he had fought but for some reason they looked familiar, their green blob like bodies just like the ectopus leading them now. He readied for a battle with the weak ghosts only to be surprised when the ectopus stopped short, his large human looking eyes flashing red as he shot a beam of red light at the ghost boy. Danny was so unprepared for that that he failed to move in time getting shocked pretty soundly. As he fell to the ground something flew through the air hitting the back of the large green ghost hovering over Danny. It growled and turned to see Star, a popular girl glaring at it a tray on the ground below it now.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed as Kwan and another one of the jocks joined her with a tray in each of their possession. The ghost growled and powering up was ready to blast them when he was yanked down under a very pissed off Danny, his body still smoking from their blast.

"What...the fuck was that?" he hissed. "You were weak!" With a growl he powered up and blasted the group of ghosts into the air, their forms splatting against the ceiling of the lunch room. Just as the ghosts began to move a blast of blue light caught them and with a squeal of surprise the entities were pulled into the Fenton Thermos that was being held by Sam while she had the doll on her hip.

"Sorry," she said as she shoved the cap on the thermos as she walked over to him. The thermos was shoved into the baby bag on her shoulder as she set it down on the floor next to their table. "Was held back due to being tardy for classes this morning. Seems that they thought I was doing drugs or something."

"Thanks Sam." He smiled at her as he sat back down at the table before his now cold food. When Sam made no move to grab something to eat he reached over for Dani while saying, "I'll watch her so that you can get something to eat." She shook her head as she held Dani.

"After that talk I find that I can't quite stomach anything," she said with a frown. "This has just been one all around _bad _day." Looking to the now whimpering doll she reached into the bag to grab a bottle as the baby now began to kick around, something that didn't make it any easier for the teen to get the bag and hold the squirming doll. After getting the doll her bottle she turned back to Danny. "Um...what was up with all that?"

"I have no idea. I was sure that it was going to be the same as it was the first time, but those were not the same ghosts somehow. They were just like the Box Ghost with their enhanced abilities. I can't figure it out."

"It just gets stranger," the Goth muttered. "The first ghost, Box Ghost, was after me while these seemed aimed to get you. Just what is going on?" The doll began to whimper again as Sam automatically positioned the doll on her shoulder to burp it just as a scream erupted from the doorway and just like the first day someone, this time Paulina, ran into the room, her doll flying in behind her. At first Danny and Sam stood up thinking that the doll was possessed, but then Paulina jumped high to catch the wailing baby before glaring at the male in the doorway, his blue eyes glittering maliciously.

"This thing is not a _football_ you moron!" the Hispanic girl screamed as Dash walked into the room with his buddies behind him, all the males grinning. Dash received a high five from one of his buddies just as Paulina walked up to him, her eyes flashing. "You are a fucking shit head!" she hissed as the area around her remained quiet. "I am so telling Mr. Lancer that I want to be re-assigned!" Dash chuckled.

"Good luck with that! Lancer said you are stuck with your _husbands _until the end of this month." Chuckling again he walked off. Sam felt kind of bad for the Hispanic girl, but that changed when said girl turned to glare at her. Wow! If looks could kill then Sam would be dead on the spot. With a growl the pissed off female headed off with her "baby" being squeezed close, the doll still wailing as Paulina hissed at it to shush. Danny had already resumed eating when Sam turned back to her now sleeping doll as another couple walked by with their whimpering kid.

"I wonder how many people will fail?" the Goth said as she looked to Danny. "I almost feel so sorry for them."

"That doesn't sound like Sam. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Danny inquired with a strange look on his face causing the Goth to burst out laughing. Once again they were being watched by a pair of blue eyes that flashed as the air around him grew colder.

"I hate how he makes you laugh," the male muttered. "He doesn't even know how you feel or what you do when you leave this school. I do."

* * *

"How I hate you," a male muttered as he watched the pair. "Always foiling my plans and sucking all of us into that stupid contraption. Soon, you will find that I don't intend to let you out alive. Just wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Hellbreaker, thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter. ShadowDragon357, yeah. I don't think that Paulina is going to allow him to do that for long. sammansonrepilica, thanks for the review. I think that you will enjoy this chapter. I think that I could be like most writers in FF and ask that I get at least five reviews to post the next chapter...hm...should I make a demand? *Looks thoughtful* I could make it a challenge...

* * *

Sam smiled as she and Danny headed out of the school, an awake doll in Danny's arms as it gurgled at them.

"Wow, she seems more alert today," the male remarked as he looked at the baby as her arms and legs moved around. Sam nodded. It would seem that Lancer's dolls actually thrived and learned. She absently wondered what else the baby did. "Is that like a baby?"

"Not usually in the first few days, no, but I guess Lancer's babies are supposed to put a years worth of learning into one month," the Goth said as another couple walked by, their baby quiet, but sleeping.

"Or maybe we are just that good," the halfa said with a smirk as Sam blushed. "I mean, really, Sam you know all the stuff that most of us don't really know."

"Well, I do want a family Danny and to do that I want to know the basics about babies."

"Most parents do that as they prepare to have one, not before that," Danny pointed out. Sam smiled secretly. "What?" Danny wanted to know what that smile was about and even though he knew about her desire from hearing her the night before he wanted to hear her say it.

"Well, in the future, not yet mind you, I plan on having that baby, but what you don't know is that that one summer you and Tucker went out of town I was a babysitter." The halfa was shocked. He didn't know that she had done that! That was when they had all turned fourteen and Sam had confessed that that year she wanted to stay home instead of joining the boys on their yearly trip together. Sam's parents had allowed her to go every year since they had their own yearly "honeymoon". They might not have liked Danny's parents, but since Sam came back in the same condition that she left they felt that it would be okay. "It was an experience I am glad that I tried as I found all the pros and cons of every age group, hell, I even got to babysit for Dash when his parents wanted to go and see a new movie."

"Really?" Now that was interesting. "Isn't Dash a year older than us?" Sam nodded with a smile.

"He is, but his parents see me as a responsible kid and there are somethings that I learned about the football player. You know about his teddy bear collection, but as a fifteen year old he he had this collection, and he might still have it, of old fashioned barbie dolls. I was shocked when I found it. He claimed that he had them because they were collectibles but I found some of them had been opened. I think that he played with them since the boy does like soaps and all." Danny chuckled. Another thing that made the jock seem less _masculine_. Just as they turned the corner a girl ran up to him, the same one from before, her grey hair glittering like silver in the sunlight as she pointed behind her down the street.

"You need to help me!" she cried out just as a monster the size of town hall stomp on a car as it made its way toward them. It let out a growl from it's mouth, the insides of his mouth glittering with sharp teeth. It's red eyes glowed brilliantly in the sun as the Godzilla looking creature saw them. With a hiss it began to run at them causing the girl to run away from them as Danny turned Phantom.

"Sam, get somewhere safe!" The Goth nodded as she headed off to the side, but for some reason as she moved the monster followed her, its red gaze locked on her. Danny watched in horror as it changed direction to follow the teen female as their doll let out a wail. Sam glanced behind her, her amethyst eyes widening in horror when she noticed that the monster was now behind her. "Sam!" he screamed as she stood there in shock, like a deer caught in the headlights. He rushed to her side and managed to grab her just as the monster let out a scream, a ball of fire landing where she had just been standing. This was just turning into the day of hell for the teen female. As Danny floated in the air, the pair looking down from what was a safe height from the monster Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What is going on?" she whispered questionably as the monster growled at them, a ball of fire heading for them as Danny turned intangible, the ball now harmless as it passed through him. "It's almost as if all these ghosts are after us with a little more intent then just fighting. Danny, I have a feeling that they want to kill us." Danny had to agree with her now. It was strange that even the most annoying and powerless ghosts seemed to have a yearning for the teens' deaths. Suddenly Sam was forced out of Danny's grasp as what appeared to be a pterodactyl flew through him. It was strange as Danny was still intangible so the creature shouldn't have been able to touch either adolescent. Sam screamed as she held onto the doll, her hair flying in her face as she closed her eyes knowing that Danny would save her before she hit the ground. She trusted him. Danny managed to get to her, his arms wrapping around her as they were hit by the dinosaur as it came back at them, its mouth opening as it screeched. Again they were thrown for another ride toward the ground, but Danny turned intangible and they fell through the ground, but the large creature wouldn't be detoured as it followed them through it. Danny weaved around trying to throw it off of them so that he could put Sam and Dani somewhere safe, but the creature didn't seem to want to give them that chance as it grew closer. Danny forced more power than he ever had done before, but it seemed as if the creature evolved at it too sped up. Rushing out of the earth's surface he found himself in the skies again, Sam clinging to him with all her might as the doll rest between them. "Danny, I am getting a little worried." Danny frowned. Did she not think he could handle the creature following them? He looked around now realizing that he couldn't spot said creature. Then he felt Sam lay her head down on his chest and he blushed as she looked up at him from said positioning "I don't want you to overexert yourself." What? He blushed deeper and felt like an ass at the same time. Sam was worried about him harming himself, not about his power.

"Don't worry," he said as he continued looking around. "I'll be fine."

"I have an idea," Sam said as she looked around. "Head home. If this is a ghost then the shield should keep it out." Well, duh! Why hadn't he thought of that?! Looking around he spotted his home in the distance and holding on tighter to the female in his arms as he took off, but it was almost as if the ghost could read his thoughts because as he grew closer to his house he was hit from blow them as what appeared to be a new creature appeared. With a scream of pain he found himself stabbed in the leg with a blade as the creature changed into a person, the white hair rivaling that of a God with length and beauty. Danny looked down as a shock ran through his body as he realized that he hadn't been cut with a blade, but a lightening bolt. He looked into into the white of eyes of the male before him as his own eyes rolled back into his head. Sam let out a scream as she clutched him close to her as the pair plummeted to the earth.


	9. Chapter 9

sammansonrepilica, thanks for your review. I am glad that you like the story. Hellbreaker, thanks. I almost thought that too and almost made it so. As for child care classes. Have you ever taken those courses? I took one and they really do prepare you for almost any situation that arises I took one so that I could become a better babysitter at about the same age as I made Sam. It was being held by the Red Cross and it was exhausting. I was glad I took it as I needed it later when the parent of one of my friends parents needed CPR. They make sure that no matter what happens, snake bite, etc, that you are prepared. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Just as it appeared that they were going to die somehow Danny's eyes reopened, the ice blue shinning brightly before turning green, his phantom form taking over as he managed to use what was left of his energy to phase them through the OPs center so Sam could take over and turn the shield on. Sam rushed from him leaving Dani in his care as she ran over to where the button was and slamming her hand down on it. As the waterfall of green glowing energy covered the home the male, that Sam realized was supposed to be Zeus, ran into the shield with a resounding thud. The white of his eyes flashed as he floated away from the shield as the Goth rushed back to Danny's side. She had no way to move him, sure she was stronger after all the battles they had fought but she wasn't that strong. Looking around she spotted the guest room and hauling him up with the doll on his lap she dragged him into the other room, thankful that his parents had thought to add that nice feature. Blood oozed behind them, her eyes watering at the site of his blood. It took a good long time but she managed to get him into the room and into the bed. While he rested, a wet rag on his head and a bandage on his leg, she took care of the baby. She was thankful that she had all that she needed in her bag, including her phone since she would need assistance since there was no way that she was leaving this room for a while. Making sure that the door to the OPs was locked she dialed out, the baby asleep in a drawer that she had fashioned into a makeshift crib. She should just blow off the whole project, but she looked over at Danny. She could get away with that, but Danny didn't deserve it. She had lied to Danny when she had told him it was all about her getting out. She was okay with staying another year as she could make it through, but Danny had had it rough for the longest time and he deserved to get out of that stupid place.

"Mrs. Fenton?" A voice spoke on the other end. "Yeah, it's me Sam. Danny and I ran into a little problem so the Ghost Shield is up." Some more talk from the other end. "Yeah, I know that you and your husband have been out of town for less than a day, but I thought I should tell you since when you come home and see it that it doesn't alarm you too much." More talking. "Okay, thanks. Have a good vacation." Hanging up she looked to Danny with a sigh. They were in this alone and she wasn't sure what to do now that he was out for the count. The shield could hold for a long time, but she was still a bit afraid. Biting her lip she headed out onto the roof, the male still hovering over it with a frown. Sighing she sat down. What could she do? She had no powers to speak of. What she wasn't aware of was there was someone else in the shield, his ice blue eyes watching her. He watched her, such adoration in his eyes, but he knew he couldn't approach her yet. He needed her to be worn down a little more before he made his move and that would require a little more time. Smiling he was glad that Danny was out of the picture leaving Sam wide open for him to take her from the halfa. Staying in the shadows he watched the Goth lay back as the ghost on the other side of the shield finally left. "What can I do?" the Goth whispered as the guy in the shadows whispered something, his words almost singing as Sam felt her eyes grow heavy, the world forgotten in that moment.

* * *

_Sam sat in the same room that she had found herself in what felt like forever, but she knew better. Sighing she stood up early this time, her intention to leave the room when she felt him enter the dark void, but it wasn't just the two of them. There was someone else here. There was someone here observing this confrontation. Looking around she could see nothing in the void around her._

_"Oh, Samantha," a familiar voice said as he stepped forward. "Can't you see that he can't even protect you from the most trivial of ghosts?" Sam turned to him, her eyes flashing. Little did she know that Danny was watching her from behind the glass yet again, his expression pained at what the male was saying. It was true. He had failed in protecting the woman that he was now aware he loved. Sam marched over to him, her dark gown dragging behind her._

_"I don't care what he can and can't do!" the Goth screamed. "He is who I care about not about whether he can protect me or not!" The male before her growled as his hands latched on her arms._

_"Hey!" Danny growled as he tried to get their attention, but no matter what he did, bang on the glass or scream they could not hear him. "Sam!" he yelled as the male yanked her close, her expression frozen in fear as he watched it change to pain as she tried to yank her arms out of his grasp._

_"Let me go! I don't care what you can or can't do!" Her body shook now with all the emotions swirling inside of her. "I want to go back! Danny needs me to protect him!" He let go of her as if burned as her body glowed with light similar to what Danny was glowing with now as his eyes flashed green in anger. The larger male growled as he stepped back from her. She looked down at her hands now and watched as her gown changed to a full black skin tight suit. Looking back up as the male before he muttered something._

_"You can't escape me, Samantha. You will find that I don't let go of what I want and when who ever is out to kill you gets you know that I will save you while I watch him die." With a gust of air the guy was gone._

* * *

Sam sat up, her hair sticking to her as she looked around. Realizing that she had fallen asleep on the roof she rushed to re-enter the building where Danny lay still, the rag that had once been on his head on the side of the bed now. Their doll was quiet thank the gods. Heading to his side she took the rag before heading into the bathroom, her mind still whirling from the dream. What had that last part been about? It almost had appeared that she had power, power that felt like Danny's... Shaking her head the blew that idea off fast. She was a human! There was no way that she had powers like Danny! Taking the now cold rag she headed back to Danny. After putting the rag back on his head she went back for the first aid kit, her mind on how his wound was doing. She took a look at the wound and wasn't too shocked when it appeared almost completely healed. Danny's ghost powers helped that a lot even if he wasn't in his Phantom form. Cleaning the wound elicited a moan from the unconscious male, but looking at him she could tell he was still out of it so she resumed her cleaning before replacing the bandage. Getting up and heading for the bathroom she failed to hear the teen on the bed moan out her name as his hand twitched.

_Danny found himself left alone in the void as the wall before he kept him separated from what he was sure was Sam's own subconscious Was he so close to his Gothic friend that their minds were connected? That power that he had seen glow around Sam had felt like his own power and the suit was similar to his own save for the fact that it was just black. Suddenly the wall was solid as Sam's prone body appeared before him on what appeared to be a movie. She lay on what appeared to be the OPs center's roof. Her body was covered with sweat as she fought off something, but Danny couldn't see anything and when she finally shot up from what must have been a nightmare he could see her amethyst eyes were lighter, almost white in appearance before returning to her original coloring._

_"What the hell?" Danny whispered as he reached out to touch the screen as it continued rolling. What was going on with Sam? He watched as she walked off and as the teen female passed the tower that loomed high in the skies Danny saw him! "Who?" he asked the empty void. The video ended and Danny was left in the darkness as he contemplated what was going on with his and Sam's life..._

Sam sat in the other room, Dani in her lap as the baby doll looked up at her, it's blue eyes so like the male's in the other room. It was almost ironic the coloring of the baby in her arms that she was sure the Fates were messing with her. She had dreamed of the day she would marry, in her mind she had always hoped that Danny would be her future husband, but she had given up long ago on that happening since the male was completely infatuated with the more popular girls in school. Sam had been sure that it had been because she herself was not attractive enough, but when she started getting looks from even the most popular guys in school she had tossed that idea. Maybe Danny just looked at her as a sister. Shaking her head she wondered why she was always tormenting herself with these thoughts. She was a good looking and caring individual. Sure, sometimes she made others follow her ideals in life, but she was only human and it wasn't always about herself. There were great benefits to being an ultra recyclable vegetarian like the fact that it was healthier for a person and for the planet. Her views on taking care of Mother Earth were also good for everyone since they lived on Earth and said planet was becoming more concrete than earth. They needed the plants to survive while plants themselves didn't need humans. Sighing she wondered if Danny saw her as far too complicated for him while this other male, though she couldn't see his face, was right for her in so many ways. He seemed to understand her in such a way that Danny wouldn't ever. Hell, if this male knew so much about her and was still ready and willing to date her then maybe she should give him a chance.

"I never even told Danny all there is about me," the girl murmured as she looked down at the doll in her lap. The doll just gurgled as it moved in her lap. "Maybe it would be better for all of us if I just let him go."


	10. Chapter 10

ShadowDragon357, thanks for the review. She is considering it since she doesn't want to cause too much problems and you are right that it is creepy how much he knows about her. You will find out soon enough how he knows about her and how much. sammansonrepilica, sorry. It seems that Sam is leaning in another direction. Maybe she will start to see that Danny loves her, but will it be enough and will he show it soon enough? Hellbreaker, sorry about that. I don't always see that someone is trying to make a joke since I can take things too seriously sometimes. Yeah, nature is about balance. Just because I hate spiders doesn't mean it would be good if they were all gone since they kill off a lot of bad bugs. It does seem that Sam has some power, but is it really what it seems?

* * *

"Sam?" a husky voice said questionably causing her to look up to find Danny in the doorway, his face flushed as he held tightly to the door frame. "What's going on? How did we get here?" Sam smiled as she got up while laying the doll down in the chair. Taking his arm and laying it over her neck she helped him to one of the chairs in the large place before going back and taking the doll back into her arms before the baby could roll into the floor.

"You we hit with a lightening bolt by the ghost following us," she said as she explained what had happened after that. Danny listened in silence, his mind trying to remember those crucial moments when he had blacked out, but nothing came to mind. "You can't remember because your body went into shock. It has been known happen to people under stress."

"Really?" She nodded.

"When someone who is in a situation where lets say they are protecting a loved one and are injured their natural survival instincts kick in and even if their own body shuts down they still manage to get where they need to." Sam had remembered when the same thing had happened to her several years after she had met Danny. She had blacked out, but had found herself in the front of Danny's house hours later not knowing how she had gotten there. She had remembered the crucial moments before she had blacked out but everything after that was a blur. She would rather not remember it, but was glad at the same time because she had learned a valuable lesson that day that she would never forget. "The only problem is that your parents are gone and we can't leave the OP center just yet."

"Why?" Sam pointed to his leg. He looked down at the now fully healed leg in confusion.

"Don't you get it? That ghost can change form and some of his forms are very dangerous! He could be anyone including our own family or friends." It was true that the halfa hadn't thought of that, but his ghost sense would activate, but then again what if they were in a crowd? He looked at Sam. He wouldn't want to put her in danger just to go back out into the real world. "Besides, we have plenty of goods in here to last us until your parents come back since I think it would be pretty easy to check if they were ghosts or not." Danny let out a chuckle.

"So, what do we do?" Sam handed him Dani and she headed off to where the bags were.

"Homework and I felt that we could do the rest from the computer as I would hate for us to flunk because of the possibility of us being killed by a ghost." Danny could tell that she was being serious and yet the look on her face said that she was trying to lighten the mood of the situation. He wasn't used to someone attempting to kill him, but for some reason Sam didn't seem to be too bothered by it. Was there something else that he didn't know about her?

"Sam, so, um..." he faded off. How did one go about asking a friend that they had pretty much know from birth about stuff they should know about? "There seems...well, there seems to be stuff I don't know about you and..." Sam smiled almost sadly at him. It was true, but there was some stuff that no one, not even her own mother, would know about and she felt that it was better that she left it like that.

"While that is true none of it is very important," the Goth said as she opened her bag and began to place things before her. Danny watched as Sam unloaded almost every classroom book from her small purple backpack in shock. How did she fit all that in there and why?

"You have a lot of homework?" he inquired. She looked up at him as he looked to his own bag, his arms full with a still wide awake Dani. Sam reached over and upon opening his bag found two books. His math book and...

"Ew," she said as she shoved the bag away from her. "What is a playboy doing in your bag?" Danny blushed as he stammered.

"It's Tuckers," he said as he refused to make eye contact with her. Sam frowned.

"That I can believe, but I think that he _lent it to you_," she said as she eyed his bag with disgust. "Why didn't he take it with him?" she inquired. "Guess every guy does that." Shaking her head she tried to rid her mind of Danny doing something like jacking off. "I will try to forget that I ever saw that." Opening her book she began to do homework that Danny was sure was not what they were working on. "As for homework, no, I am a head of the class."

"How far?" Danny really wanted to know. Sam didn't really want to tell him since it was almost like bragging, but when she looked up at him she could tell that he wouldn't let it go if she didn't tell him.

"Well, with this last day of work I could stop going to school," she responded as she looked down at the pages before her. "I just grew bored with school early on that they have resorted to giving me chapters and work ahead of schedule. My parents were okay with that especially with me being a natural trouble maker." Danny couldn't believe it. They had less then a month left in school and Sam could just walk away next week without a worry. That didn't make any sense with the way that she was acting about the doll thing, but then again it was part of the final grade so now that she had no other work to do she could focus all of her attention on it. "Can we just leave it at that?" He nodded as she went back to her work.


	11. Chapter 11

Hellbreaker, you are right about the Ghost trying to kill Him part of the story. You will find that maybe spending time alone with girl you like is not all that it is cracked up to be when said person is under a lot of stress. As for the incident it might be a little different then you can imagine. sammansonrepilica, I am a die hard DannyXSam fan too, but I feel that every couple gets to be where they are going through situations that test and break most relationships. It's not worth it if it is too easy. Conflict is a good part of the story. ShadowDragon357, I do love a good romance novel for all the main reasons. Good story. Good sex chapter or two. Good description. Good sex scenes... Did I say that twice? Anyway, it is true, but the difference is that we have to imagine while a guy is looking at a naked chick... I find it too fake, now anime stuff is a lot better. More imagination. Anyway. Enough about that.

* * *

"Sam, what do you plan on doing at the end of high school?" Sam sighed inwardly. Danny was starting to ask a lot of questions that he never used to. "I figured that you would never have to work with your parents being so rich, but I know how you feel about that so I assumed that maybe you had plans."

"I have a plan, but I don't really feel like talking about it."

"I don't understand what is going on with you lately," the halfa said as his frustration grew with her evasion. "You are usually so open with me and lately you seem like you are hiding more than you are showing." Sam frowned.

"Have you looked at me lately?!" Sam burst out. "I have had a lot on my mind! Do you really want to know everything about me?! All the shit that I hold in is stuff that would make your head turn so fast that your fucking head would catch on fire!" She got up and turned from him. "I don't know what you expect from me! I do what I do for you!" The door to the only bedroom slammed shut a few moments later causing the doll in his lap to bust out a wail. Danny scratched his head. Now he was really confused. Holding his _child_ he began to do what he had seen Sam do several times with Dani. He rocked her, soothing words coming out. She had said that it didn't matter what you said to a child as they only picked up on the tone of your voice. He did that for what seemed like forever as his ice blue eyes never left the door that housed the angry female. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

On the other side of the door Sam was regretting her outburst. What had she been thinking letting that slip? Thanking the gods that she hadn't let her other feelings out she lay on the bed, her long hair falling around her face as screamed into the pillow.

_"See? What did I tell you?" _Sam looked up at the familiar voice. "_He could never understand you. Even now he thinks that you are hiding some great big secret from him. Oh, that's right,_" the voice said with a chuckle. "_You are hiding several big secrets. I don't expect that much from you Samantha. I just want you to take my love, all of it that I have and to be with me._" Sam looked around. Was she hearing him outside of the dreams now? Could Danny hear him?

"_No, he can't hear me,_" the voice said. "_Not because only you can hear me, but because he is too busy with that stupid doll._" Sam glared.

"That is not some stupid doll. That is our baby."

"_That inanimate object is a baby? Why use that instead of having what you yearn for?_" The voice sounded confused and Sam wondered who he was if he had never heard of such a practice.

"What are you? I thought you were a ghost," she said as she rolled over onto her back. He smiled sadly in the shadows.

_"I am a halfa like the male in the other room, but I did not receive my form like he did. My mother was heading to the hospital to give birth when another car struck her. The other person was drinking and survived while my mother died. They tried to save me, but I choose not to stay on this side of the realm My mother was a single mother with my father having died overseas fighting a fight for a government that would allow people to drive drunk who had already killed others in the past the same way."_ Sam sniffled.

"You're a very different person then I thought you were," she replied.

_"And you deserve more than you allow yourself to receive. You have so much to give the world, but like me you are an outsider and immediately given the title of "worthless"._ _Samantha, I would love to give you all that you deserve."_ The Goth looked rather taken back at his proposal._ "I know all that there is needed to know about you. You love anime, you are a gifted poet with the Gothic words that you spin and you sing and write such great songs."_

"You know so much about me. How do you know all that?" She was sure that she kept all that to herself because he was right. When she had shown signs of rebellion at the age of birth she had been labeled a problem child. Her parents had taken her to the doctor and after several sessions with another doctor they had put her on pills which she had refused to take. When she had gotten older and had met Danny her parents were sure that the males in her life were the problem and on many occasions had said just as much.

_"Your parents were wrong and as for how I know all this does it really take much to put two and two together to get four?" _Sam smiled at his remark. "_I know this from that site that you have uploaded most of your stuff. I have seen all your work and find that it speaks such volumes. I have felt those feelings and know that we are one in the same._" Sam looked down as she thought of all the stuff he didn't know. All those feelings that she didn't even vent on the site. "_Samantha, I know all that I need about your past and present. I know what happened to you all those years ago. I know what happened and I know that you are stronger for that._" The Goth was shocked. How? "_I know that you are wondering how I could know such a thing that you have never expresses except vaguely in those poems that you write, but think about the fact that I can enter your dreams. Samantha, I am a ghost too so I have powers that you as a human do not._" Sam thought about the things that Danny could do and that was one of them when he overshadowed a person. Could this guy do that?

"Do you overshadow me when you do that?"

"_No, mind is a mind-meld so to speak,_" was his response. "_Samantha, your friends and family never bothered to look past your appearance while when I saw your stuff I wanted to meet you. I didn't need to see you to know who you were as your work spoke for you. When I saw you I knew that you were the perfect woman._" Sam blushed red even as she felt weird about him knowing so much more about her while her friends and family knew so little. "_Samantha, I would like to know more about you._" Then Sam remembered what he said about her past and her heart began to hurt as panic set in, her mind going to the past.

"I... need time," she whispered as she moved into a fetal position as the panic began to take over.

"_ I do not want to leave you but I will. Samantha, I will be here watching you so just call me when you want me to come to you._"


	12. Chapter 12

ShadowDragon357, ^O^ Um... I was thinking more along the anime nudiness... lol. As for novels there are a lot of ones that I read that are a little more graphic in nature and are free. They come free on my Nook anyway. I don't do underage stuff which is why my stories stay to where they are seventeen since they are a mature read. I know in some states that sixteen is legal, but I try not to make them that young. Hellbreaker, you are right. She would notice, but what girl going through what she goes through, plus is in the time of puberty, doesn't want that one person to think she is beautiful no matter what happened? Most girls are like that and I can imagine that Sam sees Danny liking all the popular girls as a slap in her face so what does she do? She finds someone she can imagine is him with those similar traits...halfa...and take that attention instead. sammansonrepilica, thanks. I hope that you like this story.

* * *

Danny thought for a second that he heard voices, but he couldn't be for sure over the sounds the doll was making as it wailed in his ears, but within seconds of his comforting the doll began to quieten before officially stopping. By then his ears were ringing so he couldn't really hear squat. Frowning he stood up and headed for the door, but as he grew closer to the door he could swear he heard Sam's full name being said. Knocking he heard a sniffle as Sam moved around.

"Come in," she called out. Danny stuck his head in to find his female friend curled up and a look in her eyes that he was sure he had seen only one other time.

"Are you okay?" he inquired as he moved to sit next to her on the bed, the mattress under him sinking with his weight. She nodded, but he could see it in her eyes that she was lying to him and it hurt. He felt like he was being shut out of her life, like she didn't want him to be apart of if. "Sam, you should know by now that I know you well enough to know when you are lying to me." She looked at him, her amethyst eyes shimmering with so many emotions. "You know how much I care about you, right?" She said nothing as she turned from him. He balanced the doll on his side as he reached out and taking the Goth's chin forced her to look at him, his touch gentle yet firm. "You are the constant in my life and I don't want that to change." Sam looked hopeful and then she though about all the secrets, mainly the one that no one, save for the halfa whose name she didn't know, knew. Could he care about her even as a friend after that? Sighing she turned away from him again.

"I know that you care about me Danny, but I just...I don't know how to explain it. I just feel kind of overwhelmed right now and I..." she faded off as she looked at him again, her expression clear. "I am sorry that I blew up at you. Can you forgive me and forget that I ever did that?" Danny didn't know what to say except that he would do as she had asked of him.

"I forgive you, Sam, but know that we need to talk at some point. I feel that we aren't who we were before." Sam mentally rolled her eyes.

"That's an understatement," she muttered after turning from him. "We will at some point when life doesn't just foam at the mouth to kill us or maybe that would be the perfect time," the Goth said without emotion Danny frowned at her as she sat up. "I guess I need to make something for us to eat tonight." With that being said she headed out of the room past the pissed off male. He was getting tired of her attitude. What was wrong with her? She wasn't acting anything like the Sam he knew! "Anything in particular that you want?" she called out, her tone neutral as if none of what had just happened even mattered to her. This was definitely not the Sam he knew.

"Whatever," he muttered as he got up and headed toward her where she was in the kitchen of the OP center. It was nothing fancy, but it would do for them while they formulated a plan. Sam paid him no mind as she began to cook a meal, the smells making his stomach gurgle causing the angered male to blush in embarrassment A giggle was heard and Danny looked up to find Sam still had her back to him, but he was sure that she had just laughed. Another gurgle happened just seconds later and he saw her tense up, her hand flying to her face and he knew that she indeed was laughing at him. "Are you laughing at my misfortune?" he inquired with a smirk, the mood in the room lightening. Sam shook her head, but when she turned around a few moments later with a omelette the meat smell of the bacon and ham filling the air making his stomach growl so loud that Sam could no longer hide the laughter that bubbled forward.

"Guess all that healing really did a number on your hunger," she said with a smile as she reached over to take the now sleeping doll. The doll had been so quiet that Sam checked to make sure that it was still on and surprised when she found that it indeed was still on. That was weird. The babe had been so active and now it was almost as if it had gone back to the way it had started. Shrugging she took it back to the makeshift crib before coming back to make her own meal.

As they sat there, the silence filling the air Danny took the initiative.

"Sam, I still want to get to know you better." Sam looked up at him, no words uttered from her mouth.

"Danny, you know all there is that you need to know. My favorite colors are black, purple, and blue. I am a vegetarian and a Goth. I can be outspoken and I have parents that are morning freaks as well as a little overprotective." He shook his head.

"Those are just the small things. I want to know what you think about. What you dream about and what your plans for the future are. Those are the things that I don't know and that I want to know." Sam felt a warmth in her chest. It was true that he didn't know those things about her seeing as she knew so much about him. "You know what I think about and what my plans for the future are."

"Not really Danny. I know that you wanted wanted to be an astronaut, but after those space adventures that we have had I thought you had changed your mind."

"That is true, but I thought that I told you about wanting to take over for my parents in the ghost hunting business." She shook her head. "Really? I thought I had told you about that." Had he really been that out of it that he had started to neglect his closest friend. Sure, he and Tucker had been close for a long time, bu the male had seemed to show that he could be just as ruthless as most of the ghosts that they battled when it came to him and his own needs.

"That would be a great job for you, but Danny you are a hero and that is your true calling with your caring personality."

"I don't know about that, Sam. I mean I was so engrossed with other people that I failed to see that you were being neglected." A blush rose on Sam's pale cheeks as she looked down at her hands as they shuffled. The halfa sitting across from her leaned over and placing his hands on her clasped ones continued, "I am sorry that I didn't-" He was cut off as the building shook and Sam was knocked back, her head striking the ground as Danny was thrown forward onto her now prone form. "Sam," he whispered as he felt the OP center lean more, their bodies sliding. A cry from the other room drew his attention to Dani, the doll still in the other room. Pulling the unconscious female close to him he turned Phantom before phasing through the wall and into the room to grab the baby before the whole center fell, the baby flying out of his grasp. Knowing that Sam wanted that grade made him swoop down to catch the doll before any damage could be done. As he turned intangible again he flew out of it just as the large part of the OP fell to the ground, the shield keeping him close to the wreckage as it fell on them. Holding the two females close he held his intangibility as he waited for the shield to crash. Within seconds it did just that, but at the same time his home caught on fire. As Danny flew off he thought about all the pictures and memories he had in his room of him and Sam. The girl in his arms was still out cold and Danny could feel the warmth of her blood seeping through his uniform. Panic rising in Danny he rushed as far from his home as he headed for her home in the distance. Would they be safe here? His answer was when he was blasted from behind. With a grunt he forced himself to stay airborn. He needed to get them out of here, but where could he go? Then it hit him! He knew of one place, but that meant he had to hurry to where they were since they were using it at that moment. In a flash of light and power Danny zoomed off into the skies, the clouds hiding him as he rushed for his destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Hellbreaker, I know right. They will never find the right moment, well not right now anyway. Hope the party is fun. Thanks for reviewing for all my stories.

* * *

Jack sighed as he lay next to his wife, their sweaty forms glistening in the light from outside the curtained window. The one streak of light that managed to make it through showed the couple relaxing on their bed, some soft music playing from a radio to the left of the large bed.

"It was so nice getting away from the kids for the month. If only we could do this more often," Maddie said as she rubbed her husband under the flowery blankets with a smile on her face. Her husband nodded in agreement as he got up to get fudge from the fridge. Maddie smiled, but with a scream she covered herself causing her husband to turn, a blush forming on his face as he stood there naked before his son who was holding an unconscious Sam. Danny turned green as he turned to face the door.

"Oh, my god!" their son gasped out as he felt the urge to puke on the grey carpet below his boots. "That was disgusting!"

"Listen here little man!" his parents growled out. "You could have knocked!" Suddenly the whole hotel seemed to shake as Jack was thrown forward.

"I really couldn't," Danny said still facing away from them. Maddie looked down as some blood fell to the ground. She got up and shoving past her husband handed him the sheets as she grabbed a robe to put on. As soon as both parents were covered the red headed female walked over to her son, concern in her eyes.

"What in the hell is going on?" his mother inquired as she moved Danny over to the bed. Though the halfa looked at it in disgust thinking of what his parents had just done in it he set the unconscious female on it. "What happened to Sam?" Danny told her a summary of what happened while his father grabbed towels from the bathroom before dressing to get ice from down the hall. "So, there are some ghosts looking to kill you and Sam?" He nodded.

"They have never done this. I should have listened to her when she said something was off about them. I just thought that the Box Ghost was having a bad day, but then the ectopus and the other ghosts seemed to have a boost of power." Maddie smiled sadly at her son as she wondered when he would realize his feelings for the Goth sleeping before them. She could see in his eyes that he felt responsible for the reason the female was laying injured.

Touching his head with her finger she said, "You know that Sam wouldn't like you thinking like that." Danny turned to look at his mother, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Sam would have done whatever she wanted and she wanted to help you so stop thinking that you did this."

"But-" She cut him off.

"Did you shove her?" Danny shook his head. "You saved her so many times as she has helped you. Sam could have chosen to walk away at any time. I know her parents have taught her that since that is what they do when things seem to get bad. She didn't though." Danny nodded just as the girl before them struggled to open her eyes. When she did the eyes that looked up at the Fentons was not the eyes of Sam. They were white with a light amethyst color that was almost invisible.

"Sam?" Danny questioned as he got on his knees as Dani let out a scream. Maddie looked over at the doll curiously "That is our project, but-" His mother nodded as she walked over to the doll to take care of it. Just as he turned back to Sam another shock rocked the building they were in.

"He is coming," the Goth whispered as she turned to him. "He is coming." Danny looked at her in confusion the words so random. Was she talking about the ghost that had just been hunting them? "Don't let him get us!" Sam yelled as the wall to the room cracked. Everyone looked up at the large cyclops as it held up the roof to the portion that they were, his smile wicked as he reached in. Danny flew up into his face deterring the monster as he began shooting at it.

"Get out of here!" he screamed over his shoulder as Sam let out a cry of distress as Danny's parents grabbed her, their escape impeded when the cyclops stepped on the wall that held the door, the wall crumbling over the doorway. The halfa looked helpless as he knew he needed to help them, but that meant that he would have to stop attacking, but then something amazing happened as Sam stepped out of his father's hold, her eyes looking at the wall holding them in. She reached out, her slender fingers reaching out to touch it. As soon as she touched it she looked up at him, a soft smile that he had never seen on the Goth's features as she closed her eyes. "Sam?" he questioned as he continued to blast at the cyclopes, his eyes flickering between the two things that held his attention. Sam looked like an angel as her form began to glow lightly as the rock before them became intangible as she shouted for his parents to get moving before she followed them, her dark hair flying the last thing he saw as he turned to fight the creature. It shot at him as he flew around the towering giant, his blasts red as they shot forth from his hand, most of them hitting it, but not doing anything major so he powered up further just as the cyclops let out another large blast. The white haired halfa managed to throw up a shield the blast knocking him back even as it did no harm to his body. Growling he phased through the wall to find that his family was in the RV and parked where he could find them. Sam stood between his parents as she watched them. Her eyes were back to normal and she seemed a bit confused. Rushing to them he phased into the vehicle before his parents shut on the shield before starting the RV as the cyclops began his pursuit of them. The ground shook as he chased him, but for every yard they hit he hit two before he was standing over them, his large gnarly hand out and grasping the car, but as he did a shock went through him as the shield was set off at the contact from his ghost energy. He growled as he dropped them, the RV landing with a large thud that would have ruined the undercarriage of a normal car. Thanking the heavens that they were free the car took off again as Danny and Sam watched him stare after them, a curse on his lips.

"Are you okay?" Maddie inquired as her husband drove like he always did, crazy. Danny nodded while Sam just continued to look out the window. She then looked at them.

"What is that thing?" Everyone's jaw dropped and with a glare she put her hands on her hips. "Seriously? Do you think that I am that dumb?" Danny shook his head as his parent turned back to the front. "Danny, that is the same one from days ago!"

"I thought it was, but what does that have to do with now?" Shaking her head she sighed loudly just as Dani let out another cry in Maddie's arms. "Mom, do you have the baby bag?" His mother shook her head as Sam pulled out a bottle from her pocket with a small smile.

"Always bring a spare." She took the doll from Maddie and began to feed her child as she continued talking. "Don't you get it? There is only one ghost that we know of like that. He only does stuff like this for attention so why is he doing it now?" Danny looked thoughtful as Sam glanced down at the doll suckling at the bottle in her arms.

"He's being controlled " the halfa said as he looked to see that the cyclops was gone. "But by who?" At this the Goth shrugged. They sat down as the Fentons looked for a place as far from their city as possible, a dark shadow hovering over the city itself.

* * *

"You can run, but you will have to come back and I will be waiting for you," the shadow promised. "_We _will all be waiting." Laughter escaped his throat and soon it was joined by others.


	14. Chapter 14

ShadowDragon357, yeah, well women are like that more than any guy that I know. When a guy doesn't want to talk they just kind of blow it off while a woman just blows up. Danny should know this about Sam by now, but no, he keeps sticking his head into the lions mouth not expecting it to bite his head clean off. Hellbreaker, I am glad to hear that the party was a hit. Yeah, that image would stick with me too, but I had to burn that image into a lot of peoples' heads.

* * *

Passing a sign for Lancaster Danny sat back in his seat while Sam lay on the bed pulled out before him. Next to her lay their doll, asleep.

"So, son," his father began. "How are things with you and Sam?" Danny groaned. He knew where this was going.

"Fine, dad," was his response as he kept his eyes on the teen laying before him. "We are fine."

"Well, I was thinking that I haven't seen her around the house as much and wondered if you-uh- you two broke up." Danny looked up and into his father's eyes in the rear-view mirror as his wife struck him.

"Dad!" the halfa said as he blushed.

"Jack!"

"What? It is a valid question!" the large male protested as he turned to his wife. "They have been hanging out separately lately."

"Hun, I don't think that they are dating," his wife whispered, but Danny heard her and his entire face darkened to a red that rivaled his mother's locks.

"Mom!" he groaned as the girl across from him began to stir, her amethyst eyes opening up slowly as she stretched. "Shut up!" His mother turned a glare to her son at his words and tone. "I am serious!"

"Daniel Issac Fenton!" she said in a tone that would normally shut the teen up on the spot, but this time it only succeeded in making the halfa even more angry.

"Mother," he hissed still not noticing that Sam had awoken, her body still laying there as she closed her eyes again. This was not what she had expected to wake up to. "What Sam and I do are none of your business and I would appreciate if you two would not bring it up again!" His face grew warmer as his mother stared at him in shock. He had never talked to her like that and she was quite shocked at his behavior. "You and dad seem to think that Sam and I are always dating or doing something bad, but we are not a couple!" his voice rose as it did when someone called the pair love birds, but even as he said it he knew that he wanted it to be like that. He loved her and just admitting it to himself made his head spin wildly. Turning from them he noticed Sam's whimper. "Sam?" he questioned as she turned away from him. What had he done?

"Sorry," she whimpered as she stayed with her back to him as she placed a hand on her head. "My head just hurts from all the yelling." Maddie reached into the glove compartment and gabbing a white pill container handed it to Sam as she quietly asked her son to get some bottled water from the fridge beside him. The room was full of tension as his parents said nothing more while Sam looked sadly at the pill in her hand before taking the water from him. Taking the pill she laid back down complaining that she felt a little sick. Danny watched his friend as she turned from him and when he looked to his parents he found that they refused to meet his eyes.

"I just fuck everything up," he whispered so low that no one heard him as he turned to look out the window as the stars glittered above them.

* * *

Back in Amity Park...

"Finally!" a great voice roared as several vines burst from the ground as his red eyes looked around him at all the chaos as humans ran around him, some were stopped as a vine took them over. He smirked as he turned to the mechanical ghost next to him. "He has delivered all that he promised me," the large plant said with a chuckle.

"He has yet to give me the head to the ghost brat, but I feel that it will happen in due time." Skulker turned from Undergrowth and began to fly around the town, his head on the fact that the ghost boy and the Goth girl had really left. Music was heard in the far part of the town as his girlfriend, Ember, took control of another part of the town. Most of the higher ranked ghosts were given portions of the town until their "master" took over more of the state and then he had promised the world. Sighing Skulker sat down next to where Ember played watching her enjoy herself made him smile. When he had met her he had thought her annoying, but they had grown to like each other and now he found that he wanted to do everything to make her happy, but he found that though she was happy he found that he was unhappy. Not with her being happy, but the fact that he could not give her the one thing that both of them yearned for. The death of the ghost brat.

* * *

Sam sighed when the RV finally stopped several hundred miles from home. She knew that they needed to go back and that it needed to be now.

"I don't think that it would be good idea for us to be gone now. The town is in danger." Everyone turned to her as she continued to look into the direction of their town.

"Sam, I think that they will be okay for a few hours." Sam shook her head as Danny walked over to her before placing a hand on her shoulder. When he looked out only he let out a gasp of shock causing his parents to rush over as both teens sat there glued to the window. When they looked out they knew why Sam had said what she had. In the distance was a black cloud with green edged of to the side.

"That green is the Fight Knight while on the other side is Undergrowth."

"How do you know this?" Danny inquired. She looked rather confused as to what she had just said, but she looked at him and she answered him.

"My boyfriend told me."

"What? Your boyfriend?" Suddenly the air in the van grew thick and cold as a shadow appeared behind Sam, her body facing away from it as the Fentons moved back. Danny watched as a male appeared over Sam, his blue eyes flashing at the halfa before him. Out of the shadow a large teen male appeared, his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail as his eyes flashed green. "Is that..." he faded off as the ghost before them put his hands onto Sam's shoulders. She looked up at him, her first view of him and she smiled. "He looks like me," the ghost fighter whispered.

"My name is Dan Phantom," the male said. "I came from an alternate time line. I want to help Samantha defeat what is after her."


	15. Chapter 15

ShadowDragon357, yeah so much for all that, but remember he knows more about her and has accepted her. That was what she wanted and feared would never happen because of that one thing that had happened to her. This Dan is taken from an idea that I had from DBZ. If you have ever watched it Trunks is from a timeline that has no Vegeta while the timeline he goes to has his father. No matter the fact that they saved Goku that didn't change his timeline. I think that there are different timelines and based on choices made or events happening that each of them have a different outcome. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, glad you liked it. Hellbreaker, yeah. I love conflict, but it is about to get even more interesting. I hope that everyone is enjoy the story.

* * *

Vlad looked over Amity with pride as he watched the ghosts take over, their energy filling the air with evil as they took over his town that he had taken as Mayor. He cared not for the city. He was after revenge for being turned into what he was and for being spurned by his love and by the boy he wanted as a son. That mattered no longer. He wanted to kill them and watch them fade into oblivion, but he would allow the ghosts roaming the city to have their fun in killing him as long as it was his hand that dealt the final blow.

"It seems that they are returning," a voice said as the dark haired beauty floated into the room. "Is there anything else that you wish for?" Vlad turned to his mistress, the green skinned ghoul so much like him that they had fallen for each other instantly. She also wanted revenge for what had been dealt to her, but her scorn was not as fresh as his own.

"No, I do not want for anything at this moment that your wishes could give me. I want you to stay with me," the half ghost said as he pulled her down for a kiss. He had asked her to turn into Maddie, but seeing the female that had turned him down with all that he could offer her had only made him angrier. He didn't want her anymore! She was just another human female. A worthless bag of flesh. Releasing her he turned to the window to watch the destruction as Desiree stood next to him. She had never thought she would be so happy with a male, but Vlad gave her anything that she wanted and had no wife to compete with. Seems that he had a love long ago, but now his feelings for her were dust as his rage surfaced. Watching the destruction she also waited for the halfa to return. They all wanted revenge save for a few good ghosts that were still in the Ghost Zone thanks to Vlad's wish to only allow the evil ones through. Little did they know that one ghost in particular still had a map to get to the halfa that was Ghost Zone's greatest savior.

* * *

Danny looked at the ghost sitting across from him as his parents sat in the front seat, their eyes adverted from the triangle forming in the back of the RV. Dan sat next to Sam, his arm wrapped around her slender waist.

"You are the other half of me," Danny stated with certainty. "You tried to kill her before so why are you here helping her." He looked the hand holding the Goth's waist, his eyes flashing green. "And you need to remove your hands from her person before I remove them permanently." The other ghost smiled, his smile telling Danny that he cared not for his threats and would not abide by what the halfa wanted. He tightened his hold on the female next to him who smiled at him. She had decided.

"He told you that he was from an alternate time line," she told Danny as she leaned toward her boyfriend. "Just because he holds that name doesn't mean that he is the dark Dan that we fought before." Danny growled low. "He was born from a horrible mistake that happened to him. Sure, he is you in a way, but that is not how he came to be. He was you when you were born. He grew up in the Ghost Zone while you were raised over here." Dan pulled her close. She had explained it perfectly and he was grateful to have found her. He had not met anyone like her.

"I love Samantha and I plan to be with her as long as she will have me," the halfa said as he pulled her close, his lips touching her temple. Sam smiled as she turned to the male next to her, her eyes gazing into his ice blue ones. He was an exact replica of Danny and yet he wasn't. He loved her. Danny didn't love her as more than a friend She need this male before her like she needed the breath in her lungs. Leaning forward she laid a kiss on his shocked mouth, but he regained his composer and kissed her back with a passion that fueled her own. Moaning softly she was pulled closer as her hands wrapped around his muscular neck. Neither remembered that they were being watched by a pair of parents and a very pissed off halfa.

"LET HER GO!" he bellowed, his anger breaking through their kiss only to make Sam turn her gaze on him, the amethyst eyes glaring at him in anger as she clung to the male next to her as he continued to gaze at her as if the halfa across from him hadn't just screamed. "I said let HER GO!" With a growl the halfa moved between the pair only to have his friend get into his face.

"Danny!" she hissed. "I am not your sister or your girlfriend so you have no right to act like you are fucking acting right now!" Dan just smiled as he phased through Danny to sit on the other side of Sam as the Goth turned from the halfa she had known most, if not all of her life. Danny was not pleased, but less pleased when the male that had taken Sam as his own opened his mouth.

"The thing that is important right now is taking out the person responsible for the attacks and I fear that you will find quite a battle when you return," he informed those in that van. "Just like I told Sam there is the Fright Knight and Undergrowth, but in essence it is all the bad ghosts from the Ghost Zone. They want you dead," he said as he turned to Danny. "Sam was brought into it because she helped take them down, but I have a plan." The halfa shook his head. He would not take any ideas from this ghost, but his parents nodded. Even though they didn't really trust the ghost they were willing to give him a chance.

"Danny, you can't deny that we need help," Sam said as she looked over at him. "Your parents are great at ghost fighting and we have been doing it for years, but every little bit will make it easier." Danny sat there with a frown as he growled. "I don't care if you don't want to go!" she said as she stood up. "You are being a fucking baby!" Turning from him she said to Dan, "Let's go. We can get what we need to fight them." Dan looked skeptical He was inclined to go with Sam to fight, but he didn't want to endanger her so he shook his head to the shock of Danny and his parents.

"We can not do it alone," the male said as he turned to Danny. "We need their help to defeat them and I would not take you into battle if it was just me." He stood next to her now as he looked to Danny. "Put aside what happened with another person and fight with me or would you rather lose her?" He looked to Sam. "I don't know what I would do if she died over someone who refused to fight a battle when he is a hero." Danny frowned, but when he looked to Sam and saw how happy she was looking into the eyes of her boyfriend he knew that he had to let her go and let her be happy with the one who hadn't been afraid like he had.

"Okay," the halfa said as he held out his hand. "I will fight with you, but I want to know more about you and where you came from."

"Agreed." Shaking hands Jack turned and starting the RV they headed back to city knowing that there was something big and powerful waiting for them as Dan began to explain his plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Hellbreaker, what kind of mistake because there is so many? ShadowDragon357, yeah it is a low blow and I do feel sorry for him, but not their fault that he passed on her choosing shallow girls over a girl with some minor flaws, but still more substance and depth. DBZ is awesome! TRICKSTERBEATSALL, thanks for adding me to your alerts. Enjoy.

* * *

Vlad looked out the window again, his blue eyes taking in the scene before him.

"Where are they?" he grumbled. They should have been here hours ago and yet there was still no sign of the group of people he was hoping to kill. Desiree entered the room, her eyes watching her man brood. Oh he was a sight to behold and she was happy to be with him though she was still wary of the male race he had kept all his promises.

"Why did you not wish them here?" she inquired softy. He didn't look at her as he answered.

"What fun would that be? I want them to come to their death."

"Oh, that does sound better," she said as she wrapped herself around him planting kisses on his body wherever she could find skin. He began to relax under her ministrations as his focus fell from the window, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"They just entered the city!" a voice hollered as a large green bird ghost flew in on them. It stopped as it again began to repeat itself only to be shot by both Vlad and Desiree. "Oy," the bird said as it fell to the ground in a heap, its remains smoking as the couple continued their activities...

* * *

"Okay, Sam you stay in here with the Fentons while Danny and I go and retrieve all the necessary devices," the dark haired male whispered to his girlfriend as the two halfas disappeared into the night, their bodies phasing through the walls of Fenton Works. As soon as they were gone Maddie turned to the Goth girl.

"So Sam, what happened?" The girl in question looked to them with confusion in her eyes. What were they talking about "I thought that you and Danny were so good together."

"Oh, Danny doesn't feel that way about me," she said with a soft smile. "I am his friend and nothing more." The red headed mother of two smiled sadly as she watched the dark haired girl turn toward the window as the glow from the ghost shield hit her pale skin. "Dan is the one for me." Jack touched his wife's shoulder as they waited for the two halfas to re-emerge from the house.

* * *

"I want to know what you plan to do with Sam," Danny said as they began to gather several items from the lab. Dan continued to grab stuff as he answered the other halfa.

"I plan on being with her forever and to take her as my wife when she is ready," was his response, but Danny surprised him with a question that was smart for a student who had barely passed school.

"I mean, if you are me and what I learned in school is correct then how will you survive on the same plane as me?" Dan stopped short, his green eyes wide. He hadn't thought of that! What would he do? Could he take her away from her family and friends? Would she be willing to go with him. Danny said nothing as he saw the pain in the other halfa's eyes at the thought of being away from his love. "Um... we need to get going," Danny said as he headed out of Fenton Works and out into the darkness to the RV where he saw Sam looking expectantly at them. How could he tell her that he had just blown their plans to dust? Easy, he wouldn't. As his parents let the shield down to allow the halfas into the vehicle before turning it back on. Dan set down his equipment as Danny did and the large mode of transportation began it's trip through the ghost riddled streets. Several ghosts tried to approach them, but all the attempts failed as they hit the shield with a thump.

"Sam," the ghost male said as he pulled her into his lap even as Danny gagged he felt sorry for the couple. She went easily enough, her arms encircling his neck as she lay on his chest, his chest rising softly yet harshly at the same time. She looked to him. her amethyst eyes wide. "I love you," was all he said as he hugged her close. Danny sighed. He wasn't going to say anything to her? He wasn't going to bring up the issue that Sam herself should have asked herself! Was she that serious about him that she had it figured out? Was she just avoiding the thought or had it even really crossed her mind? He watched the couple as his mother watched him. She knew her son was hurting and she wished she could do something for him, but had failed to make a move. Maybe he had thought she would be around forever and now he was realizing that she would find a male that would open up to her and take her in his arms without hesitation.

"Danny," she whispered. Her son turned to her and at the crook of her finger headed for the front rather reluctantly. "You need to let them be. You understand don't you?" He looked over at the couple once more before looking to his mother, tears glittering unshed in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not here and not in front of all the people who looked up to him. Nodding he sat down on the bench that was across from the happy couple as Sam had now closed her eyes, Dan following suit as he stroked her raven locks. Danny knew he had lost the chance to be with her, but in his heart he found that there was a kernel of hope that said otherwise and no matter what his head said that hope clung to him.

* * *

It took only minutes for them to reach the center of the horde of ghosts, but as they drew close to the mansion Undergrowth raised himself out of the ground, his body towering over the RV as Maddie and Jack craned their necks to look up at the monstrous plant ghost.

"Time to take down at plant," Danny said as he turned to Dan. The halfas nodded as Danny instructed his parents to go ahead. Dan kissed Sam before the shield was once again let down for them to get out before resuming it's protection of the humans in it. Sam watched as the car rode off, her eyes watching both ghost males fight against the one ghost that had taken a liking in the Goth for her love of plants.

Danny rushed up into the large ghost's face as Dan followed him.

"So we met again ghost brat and it seems that you have brought a little friend with you," the large male bellowed as he smirked at them. "Does you no good as I am much more powerful than I was the last time."

"Are you still vulnerable to ice?" the halfa inquired with a smirk as he dove down into the earth leaving Dan to stare at the plant, his hands raised to blast Undergrowth in the face. Unlike Danny he didn't have ice powers, his were fire powers. With a grunt he lets it loose, his green flames striking the large crature in the face. As the ghost howls out his pain Dan lets loose his ghostly wail, the green waves of energy making it hold the space where his ears would have been. All around them ghosts were screaming their pain as the plant ghost began to shrink. This was just too easy. As Undergrowth began to shrink Dan let out another blast of fire, his power scorching the plant as Danny continued to freeze the roots of the problem. Between the two of them they managed to get rid of the plant ridden part of town relatively easy.

Now they hovered there looking over the town, matching green eyes looking for the glowing lime of the RV conveying the group of humans toward their objective. When they spotted their group they headed low and quick toward the spot where Jack and Maddie were warding off creatures that ranged from small in size to gigantic statures. Danny looked around to find that he couldn't spot Sam out fighting with them. He headed for the RV while Dan assisted his family.

"Where is Sam?" he inquired as he turned to knock a large octopus like female back into the crowd. His mother looked over at him as she told him the girl was in the RV, but Danny disputed that causing everyone to gasp in unison.

"She was just there," his father said as he shot another creature down, the howls of pain echoing around them. "The doll had started crying so she went to take care of it." Danny smacked himself in the head. The doll! Looking back into the RV he noticed that the doll was gone too. Damn it! He turned to his family.

"We need to get the sword and stick it in a pumpkin!" he hollered as his mind went back to the last time they had had to take care of the Fright Knight. He was lucky that Sam was so in the darkness with her choice of books or he would have been dead long ago. "Where is the knight? Did you see one?"

"Was he on a horse with his helmet glowing purple?" his mother inquired. Danny nodded. "He was here a moment ago, but then he disap- Oh shit! He must have taken her!"

"What?" Dan screamed as he powered up, the fire of his power swirling around him knocking the monsters back. "Get in the RV!" the other halfa yelled as he continued to power up, his shield flickering red as he pushed the more ghosts back. The Fenton adults rushed to their vehicle as Danny asked what he was doing. "Get to her now! I will meet you there." Danny would have stood there longer, but with a quick salute he was off with his parents leaving the halfa to battle the horde. Danny looked back and phasing through the ceiling of the RV he searched the skies for the knight that had taken his Goth girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Hellbreaker, yeah that was what I was thinking and I love Futurama. ShadowDragon357, yeah you are right. Really grown up of him, but Danny can be sensitive when he wants. lol. Hope you are ready for the end of this one. Hellbreaker, I tried on the battle scene and am decently pleased with it.

* * *

Sam groaned as she came to, her amethyst eyes taking in all that surrounded her with confusion. Where was she? The last thing that she could remember was getting into the RV and grasping Dani before it all went dark. She gasped as she looked around her for the baby doll.

"Looking for this?" a male voice inquired. Sam looked up, her eyes wide as she watched Vlad step out from the darkness with the doll dangling from his fingers. He looked at in disgust. "Did you want a baby," he questioned, his voice dripping with an emotion that made the Goth shiver. "I can do that for you," he continued as he approached her, the doll letting out a screech causing him to drop it. Before it could fall though Sam reached out and grabbing it hauled it to her chest. "Really, Samantha, I never knew that you would grow into something so _delicious _looking." The dark haired female could feel the bile rising in her throat and fought it back. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how sick he made her. With a snap of his fingers Desiree showed up, her eyes taking in the frightened female before turning to him. She was used to her lovers having more than one body to relieve their passions in.

"What is your wish?" she whispered as she turned back to the human clutching the doll to her body.

"Let us find a more private setting," he told his genie lover. She smirked.

"So you have wished it so shall it be done." The room around them disappeared and all three occupants found themselves in a door-less room, the walls a dark red like blood and a small Arabian like bed in the middle of the room where Sam now sat. Pillows surrounded her as Desiree moved to sit before her. "Shall I divest her of her clothing?" Vlad smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I think that you should restrain her first," he whispered as his voice grew husky with the idea of his lover helping him rape the girl before him. Sam's eyes grew wide as she struck outward, her fist landing in the genie's face. Desiree growled as she placed a hand to her eye where the Goth had struck her.

"You fucking bitch!" the dark haired ghost screamed as she knocked Sam back, her fist connecting with Sam's chin. It succeeded in knocking the teen back and into the wall. Wiggling her fingers she forced Sam into standing while green chains formed around her hands and neck, the metal confinements tight around her throat as she choked. "I shall enjoy all the pain I will be giving you as my lover fucks you senseless." Sam could force only grunts out as the genie pulled a knife out of thin air, the handle golden and the blade sharp. Desiree smirked, her face twisting evily as she used the blade to cut down on the shirt the teen was wearing, the tip of the knife cutting into her skin leaving a trail of blood that oozed out and down her pale skin. Vlad made an audible groan as he moved toward the two females, his blue eyes watching hungrily as the green female ripped the shirt off leaving Sam in her black lacy bra, her breasts pushing against it even as the girl tried to fight her confines.

"She is so perfect. I had no idea that you were hiding such an adult body under all that cloths." Sam's eyes went even more wide as the blade reached her neck, the ghost cutting the straps on her shoulders. She let out a scream causing blood to ooze from her neck as she began to thrash wildly. Vlad stepped back as Desiree watched the small female begin to glow a soft green, her eyes closing as she let out another yell. Desiree took the initiative and rushing at the girl stabbed at her, but as the girl thrashed the blade landed on her side, missing any vital organs, but it managed to infuriate the already freaked out teen just as the walls shook in the small room.

* * *

Danny rushed toward his goal when he heard it. The scream echoed out, the sound of it filled with fear and anguish.

"Sam!" he yelled as he rushed faster, his body burning from the extra force. He just had to make it to her.

* * *

Dan had managed to buy time for the humans and as soon as they were gone he turned toward the same place that Danny was himself heading. He had to save her! Taking off he sped off as the air filled with screams from Sam.

"Samantha!" he howled as he too followed Danny's lead in forcing more power into his form.

* * *

Sam's body began to lose momentum as blood from her wound oozed down her body in waves. She could hear the fear in Vlad as he moved away from her and she could feel a warmth entering her body even as a chill tried to take it over. It was like Danny and Dan. Their bodies flowed with both warmth and cold. Was she like them? Was she a halfa or was she just dying?

"Sam, no!" The goth opened her eyes to see Danny suck the green genie into the Fenton thermos. With the ghoul gone Sam was dropped, her body landing in heap just as Danny grabbed her.

"Danny?" she whispered in confusion. She had seen him with Dan and they had been fighting so how had he gotten here? As he went to answer her Dan appeared. Danny was too consumed with Sam to notice Vlad changing form, his body glowing as he raised his hand with a glowing ball of energy above the pair. Dan looked at Sam and saw love shinning in her eyes and he knew that she wasn't truly his, no, she would always love the Danny holding her so with quick thinking he thrust himself in front of the pair just as the blast came down, the ball of energy entering his heart, the flesh of his ghostly form smoking from the powerful blast. Danny turned in surprise as Sam let out a blood curdling scream. "Dan!" she screamed as the other halfa collapsed to his knees, his eyes rolling back. Danny laid Sam on the wall as he rushed at the half ghost that looked down at the other halfa in shock followed by anger.

"You stupid ghost!" he hissed as Danny flew into him knocking him into a wall. Sam groaned as she moved toward Dan, the other halfa groaning as his green blood oozed around him. She pulled his head into her lap as she fought the pain in her side, the blood now slowing to a trickle. She didn't know how, but it seemed that her wound was healing up.

"Dan," she whispered as she looked down at him, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Dan, wake up." He opened his eyes, the green in them fading to blue as he reverted to his human half.

"S-Sam," he whispered, his voice ragged. "You ar-r-re my special girl-l, but I know you l-l-love him more." The dark haired beauty gasped at his words. Was it true? "Promis-se me that you... will forget me...move...on..." he faded off as his body began to glitter, parts of it disappearing. "Even if...even if I-I don't forget..."

"Dan, I love you," she whispered as her body began to shake, his body becoming lighter in her arms before he disappeared completely. She sat there for god knows how long before she forced her body up, her boots crunching under her as she went to find Danny, the room gone now. She heard the fighting coming from the other room so walking slowly she moved to where he was.

* * *

Vlad shot another blast at the halfa that came at him, the blast hitting a wall and putting yet another hole in it.

"Seems that you have gotten a little rusty, Plasmius," Danny gloated as he threw up another shield to block a blast that would have struck him in the chest. The older ghost growled as he powered up more, his clones separating from him and surrounding Danny. The halfa looked around, his eyes wide as there was more than Danny himself had seen the other ghost do, but at the same time he was not super concerned as he too cloned his body. It wasn't as much as Vlad's but he was able to make it a semi-fair fight as for each clone of Danny's there was three of the Vlad clones.

"Ohhh," Vlad mocked as he held his hands before him. "The baby ghost learned a new trick!" Danny didn't even flinch as he knew that was what the other ghost wanted from him and he was proven right when Vlad growled in frustration. "Not going to play around are you?" Danny shook his head just as the door to the mansion was busted in several doors down and Danny's parents started firing the Fenton Foamer. Screams were heard from the ghosts that were being "cleansed" out of the house while Vlad held his place. He was not afraid of those two humans and began another barrage on the halfa before him. Danny managed to doge all the blasts with little to no effort as the other male grew angrier by the second, but then he got lucky as a ghost that was running from the Fentons entered the room and blinded Danny for one second, but as soon as Vlad took the blast some ran into Danny causing him to grunt as a scream filled the air. When Danny looked back he found Sam on the ground, her wound on her side opened, but no damage to the dark haired girl or so he thought. She was on her stomach so when he watched her move to turn over he was shocked as blood began to drain around her and then that was when all he saw was red, his vision darkening as he turned his fiery gaze on Vlad.

"You...mother...fucking...BASTARD!" The house shook with Danny's rage as Vlad began to cower back. It never occurred to the dark haired male ghost that hurting that one particular female that it would set the younger ghost off. The ground under Danny began to freeze, the ice glittering as it headed for the male before him. Vlad had no chance to react before Danny let loose a ghost ray that was as big as the teen shooting it. It struck Vlad in the chest and sent him back into a wall as the ice encased him. The difference between the ice ray the halfa usually used was this one was infused with his ghost stinger. As the ice thickened around the older ghost it began to crackle with the unreleased energy.

"Noo!" Vlad screamed just seconds before the inside of the ice exploded with green electricity as Danny turned to Sam who was now turning a pale white, but the wound that she had once had had already closed up to the halfa's shock.

"Sam," he whispered as he turned her over and into his arms. The girl opened her eyes, the amethyst orbs slightly lighter, but not like the look of someone dying. It was power that Danny had seen when he looked in the mirror that first time. "Are you-" he was cut off as her eyes returned to normal, her mouth opening with one word.

"No."

"How did?"

"I can read your mind," the girl whispered. "And Danny the answer to that question is yes."

"What?" he whispered. She smiled at him as some blood from her mouth dripped down. Reaching up with her free hand she grabbed his hair before yanking on it. That was all it took for the halfa to get the idea as he smiled and leaned over to place his lips on hers as Vlad screamed in agony in the background and his parents killed another ghosts. The darkness outside cleared as his father yelled in excitement.


End file.
